Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Pricat
Summary: Vanessa is forced to move to New York with her mother and Sam but doesn't want to leave Danville but with the help of Perry and taking care of a platypus egg will help her but Perry is trying to get her back as she's a part of his and Doof's family where.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's another new P and F story and it involves Vanessa as I like her along with Perry and Doof but I know she has a caring side like her father but doesn't get a chance to show it apart from in Missing Mary Mcguffin.**

**Anyhoo in this, Vanessa is forced to move with her Mom and Sam to New York but taking care of a platypus egg Perry gives her helps her but he decides to bring her back to Danville as he and Doof miss her as they consider her part of their family.**

**I hope fans enjoy.**

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she walked to her Dad's place as it was his weekend but was feeling sad as her Mom and Sam were moving and wanted her to go with them but she couldn't leave her Dad and Perry but she was curious seeing Perry sitting on something as she smiled seeing it was an egg.

"Hey Vanessa.

Your Dad went shopping but I can explain about the egg as we didn't lay it but Monogram sent it to us but I think you should take care of it as I can tell you'll be a good mother to it like your father with you." he told her.

She smiled knowing that he was right as she sat beside him on the floor as she was amazed seeing he could see through her Goth facade but knew inside was a person who cared and knew something was bothering her.

"My Mom and Sam are moving away from Danville but I haven't told Dad as it would hurt him and I don't want to do that because I care about him.

Just don't tell anybody else,okay?" she said.

He understood but saw her bring out the incubator as Perry smiled knowing she was helping him with the egg.

"Thanks Vanessa." he said.

She blushed at him but couldn't let him know she was crushing on him because he was so cool like when he helped with her party but knew Perry liked her Dad so she decided to ket him have him.

She then got some soda and chips for them.

But Perry was curious watching her look at the incubator as she had an idea as she started singing to it which amazed Perry.

He'd never heard her sing before.

"I heard singing soothes babies and helps them while in the womb or in an egg.

Maybe it could make Dad feel better when I leave." she said.

"When are you leaving?" he asked her.

"When my Mom picks me up on Sunday afternoon.

I don't want to leave but I have no say." she answered.

He understood as he saw Doof return with groceries but saw Vanessa hug him making Doof happy yet surprised but Perry was surprised but understood knowing she was trying to make him happy.

He then checked up on the egg.

It seemed okay.

He then saw Vanessa go into her room but saw she was crying while hugging the Mary Mcguffin doll her Dad had gotten her at that garage sale after searching for it since she was seven but Perry didn't blame her.

He had an idea...


	2. Forget Them Not

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's a little angsty but will get happier as it goes on especially when the egg hatches.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Perry couldn't sleep as he was in his and Doof's room but couldn't stop thinking about Vanessa and how sad she was about moving away when she wanted to stay and be with Doof and him but went to check up pn her but didn'r find her in her room but heard singing come from the living room but smiled seeing Vanessa by the incubator singing to the egg as he smiled knowing that the egg was keeping her calm but had an idea as he wanted her to look after it but stayed there listening to her sweet voice but saw tears fall from her eyes as she placed the Mary Mcguffin doll by the incubator as the turquise furred male needed to cheer her up.

"P-Perry... what're you doing up?" she asked.

"I was worried about you." he said softly.

She felt herself calming down feeling him wipe her tears away.

"Why're you crying?" he said.

He then got onto her shoulders.

"I-I don't want to move.

I've been living in Danville most of my life and now my Mom decides to move but I know she wants to be far away from Dad as possible but I still want to be there with you and Dad.

We formed a strange family but I feel like we fit together, you, me and Dad and my Mom wants to take it away." she said.

Perry knew she'd been living there most of her life.

"I know how much you care about Doof but you should tell him but he's always going to be there for you like me.

Plus I want you to put on a brave face for your Dad." he said.

She nodded in reply as she lay on the couch but Perry saw her fall asleep and put a blanket over her sleeping body.

He hoped she'd be okay as he cared about her along with Doof.

He fell asleep lying on the blanket...

* * *

Later that morning, Doof smiled seeing both Vanessa and Perry asleep on the couch and went to make breakfast but hoped Vanessa was okay as she hadn't been herself since she got here but heard the phone ring as he answered it hearing Charlene tell him about them moving as he understood now why his baby girl was upset and was steamed now knowing Charlene was making a huge mistake but Perry awoke and walked into the kitchen seeing tears fall from Doof's eyes as he rubbed his back.

"She wanted to tell you.

She just didn't want to hurt you.

Vanessa's really upset about this.

We were talking about it last night.

How long do you have with her?" he told him.

"Charlene's coming at four." he answered.

Perry understood as he helped make breakfast but saw Doof getting his wallet but knew he was going to the mall and would take Vanessa with him as they could have some bonding before she left.

He understood seeing the raven haired teen enter but wondered why her Dad was so sad but stunned hearing her Mom had told him.

He then hugged her as they sat down.

Breakfast was a quiet affair.

But Vanessa was stunned as they were heading to the mall but Perry saw Doof ho to the jeweller's as he was getting something for Vanessa so she wouldn't forget him when in her new home.

Perry smiled as he and Vanessa were playing Guitar Hero but he hoped she was okay but she had decided not to tell her friends about moving which the turquise furred male thought was smart.

He would give her his present before her Mom came to pick her up.

He knew she'd like it.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she was in her room on her laptop but knew her Mom was on her way but saw a small box on her bedside table which made her curious as she opened it and gasped seeing it was a purple locket with her name engraved on it but opened it seeing a photo of her, Perry and her Dad together as she put it around her neck but saw a letter with it.

_My Baby Girl_

_I know that you have to leave Danville and everything behind thanks to your accursed mother but I want you to remember that you have a family here in Danville and we'll be here when you need us_

_Daddy..._

A stray tear fell from her eye as she saw Perry come in but knew he was holding something and it was a portable incubator but saw the egg inside it.

"I want you to take it with you.

Taking care of the platypus inside will make you feel better.

Here's my e-mail address in case you wanna talk." he said.

"Thanks Perry." she said kissing his forehead.

He blushed at this but heard Charlene talking to Doof.

Vanessa then put the portable incubator into her bag.

She took one last look ar DEI as she and her Mom left...


	3. Hatching

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's not fair that Vanessa has to move with her Mom and Sam but hopefully the egg will hatch and the baby platypus will help her feel better about missing Dajnville.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front huh?**

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she was on the plane headed to New York but was listening to the Scraping Fang's new CD on her I-Pod which her Dad had gotten her yesterday but she knew she wouldn't fit in with other girls but knew Sam wanted her to change but she wasn't thinking about her Mom and Sam right now but of her Dad and Perry and had a feeling they were sad as she was looking at the photo of them in her locket but Charlene and Sam were in First Class but Vanessa didn't care as she saw an new e-mail in her inbox.

Her eyes went wide seeing it was from her Dad as she opened it.

_My baby girl._

_I hope you're okay but you're probably in New York right now huh?_

_How is it?_

_Perry and I miss you._

_Reply okay?_

_Dad._

it read.

She then typed a reply but Charlene sighed seeing the sadness in her daughter's eyes and knew she was mad at her for making her leave her Dad behind but she wanted a fresh start for them and getting away from Danville would make it work.

She knew Vanessa needed time to get used to all this change but she left her alone for now.

Vanessa ignored her mother but hated the both of them but checked on the egg and saw it was still okay but she hoped it would hatch soon and she could take care of the baby platypus and maybe return to Danville.

She then decided to sleep for a while.

* * *

Perry sighed hearing Doof take a relaxing bath knowing he was feeling depressed as he hadn't been happy after Vanessa left with Charlene but smiled seeing an e-mail from Vanessa and decided to wait until Doof came out before reading it but missed her too but knew she'd be okay but knew she hadn't wanted to leave but decided to go to the O.W.C.A and train for a while.

That eased the sadness a little but was more worried about Doog as he'd been sleepless and looking at photo albums but hoped things would be okay as he left using the jet pack.

He hoped Doof would be okay until he got back.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as they arrived at the new house but it was in Manhattan but she sighed going upstairs as hwr room was huge as she was putting posters up on her walls but had the portable incubator in her cupboard under her bedside table so her parents wouldn't see but hoped it would hatch but was busy making her new bedroom feel like home but she was finished but brought out something as it was a music box that she used to listen to in her Dad's house.

She smiled knowing the egg was enjoying the music as she felt better but heard her parents were going out for the night but were ordering takeout for her and she smiled liking being alone as she put the portable incubator on the bedside table as her lamp was shining through the glass gibing it warm.

"At least I'll be a good Mom to you.

I wish we were at my Dad's place.

He and Perry could help you but maybe we'll go back." she said to it.

She then was reading but heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back." she told the egg.

She saw it was the pizza guy as she paid for it and went upstairs but saw a tiny ctack making her excited knowing it would hatch soon but she couldn't wait to see the baby platypus but she hoped her mother wouldn't freak.

But right now she didn't care.

She then went downstairs.

* * *

Later that nhight, she was woken by sounds and turned on the lamp seeing a light brown furred baby platypus in the incubator making her smile knowing the egg had hatched as she held it in her arms as it was crying a little.

"It's okay little one.

Mom's here." she reassured it.

She then took pictures of it and sent them to her father and Perry but sat on the bed singing softly to it.

She knew things would be okay...


	4. Finding It Hard To Adjust

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perry Rocks for her review.**

**If she hadn't reviewed, I would've decided not to update but she wanted me to write more so I decided to.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanessa woke up around six in the morning hearing the infant platypus awake and babbling as she rubbed sleep from her eyes but she knew it needed an name but smiled seeing it was female.

"I will call you Demi.

You like that huh?" she said to her.

The female platypus infant babbled in reply at this as Vanessa gave her some milk as she blew on Demi's light brown furred stomach.

Demi giggled at this.

Vanessa then put her in an old crib and placed a blanket over her to keep her warm as she knew she had to go to school in a few days but she knew that Charlene and Sam wouldn't understand but saw a few new e-mails from her Dad and Perry.

She then heard her Mom call her for breakfast as she went downstairs but saw Demi asleep and hoped she'd stay that way until she came back to her room but luckily her parents were going shopping and Vanessa didn't want to go so she went back upstairs but got dressed and heard Demi beginning to stir as she knew that she was beginning to wake up as she smiled putting the Mary Mcguffin doll her Dad had given her into the crib which Demi liked as Vanessa smiled.

"My Dad gave this to me as a sign of his love.

He never stopped looking for it since I grew up.

I hopw he's okay." she told Demi.

The light brown furred platypus infant was sucking her tail making her laugh.

"You're so cute Demi.

Cuter than a human baby." she told her.

She hoped both her father and Perry were okay.

* * *

Back in Danville, at DEI, Perry smiled seeing the photos of the baby platypus that had hatched from the egg he'd given Vanessa but he smiled showing Doof as he smiled knowing his baby girl was taking care of the infant platypus but hoped that Charlene and Sam didn't know about the baby platypus because they'd take it away from her but Perry was understanding and had also implanted a web cam into Vanessa's laptop so he could watch Vanessa taking care of the infant but he and Doof laughed as they watched her play with it.

"She makes a great mother." Doof said as Perry nodded.

He knew Doof was missing Vanessa and wanted her here but didn't know where she and her Mom and Sam now lived in New York but heard Sam talking to her about changing herself to make new friends but saw how sad Vanessa was as he heard her talking to Demi but understood as he needed to find out where she lived so he could comfort her but decided to wait until Doof was asleep but would go now but left an note as he activated his hover car and left.

He hoped Doof wasn't too upset...

* * *

Vanessa smiled feeding Demi some noodles as she liked them.

They reminded her of worms which was what platypi ate along with bugs but Charlene was stunned seeing her daughter but wondered if her father had sent it to her.

She knew how well Vanessa was taking care of it but knew she wasn't adjusting well to living in New York and knew she missed her father but she decided to leave her alone for now.

She wasn't happy at Sam for trying to change her daughter.

She hoped that she was okay.

* * *

Perry then arrived in New York but detected where Vanessa's new house was as he decided to go there and he entered through Vanessa's bedroom window but hid in her closet as he wanted to surprise her and he knew she was finding life here tough as he hearde crying but not from Demi as it was from Vanessa but he wondered what was bothering her as he crept out of the closet and was on her bed as he saw her with Demi and he watched her rock her back and forth.

"Vanessa you okay?" he asjed.

She was stunned seeing her uncle as she put Demi in her crib and then hugged him as tears ran from her eyes as he knew how hard she'd been finding it here as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Your Dad and I were worried about you.

But why were you crying?" Perry said.

"It's nothing Perry.

I'm just having trouble with school and Sam.

He doesn't like me very much.

I wish I was back home with you and Dad." she answered.

"Then get in the hover car with me now." he said.

Vanessa wasn't sure as she couldn't leave Demi behind.

But they heard Sam calling and she went downstairs sadly.

Perry hoped she'd be okay...


	5. Escaping To Danville

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks for her review and it's a little angsty but it'll get better plus Vanessa is having a hard time adjusting to her new house but a month has passed and she misses Danville and Doof along with Perry.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry then saw Vanessa return but had a few tears fall from her eyes as Perry was stunned seeing her cry as he had Demi in his arms and she'd been playing with him and liked him but he wondered what was wrong as he put Demi back in her crib with a few toys as he joined Vanessa on the bed.

He saw a bruise pn her hand which looked nasty and sent waves of worry down his spine as he was wondering if Sam hurt her when Charlene wasn't around but Vanessa shook her head sending her black hair everywhere but he wondered what was bothering her.

"Sam doesn't like me.

He doesn't like having a Goth for a daughter." she said.

Perry was stunned hearing this from her as he hugged her but felt that she didn't belong here with Charlene or Sam but with him and Doof but he needed her to leave.

"I-I want to leave but I can't.

It would hurt my Mom.

She's so happy being with Sam that I don't want to hurt her feelings but Sam and I don't get along.

Plus I'm having trouble at school.

This girl picks on me.

She also beays me up." she told him.

The turquise furred male was stunned hearing this from Vanessa and wondered why she hadn't told her Mom or Sam but she didn't want to cause trouble and he knew she'd been in a fight making Sam worried but Perry's heart broke seeing her so sad.

But Demi was cheering her up as she was playing with her.

"You don't have to stay here Vanessa.

If you want, we could go back to Danville.

I know you like being there with Dad and me." he told her.

She looked sad but saw Demi asleep in her arms as she smiled.

She needed to think as he understood but saw Charlene enter.

"Honey Sam and I are going out, okay?

We'll be back later.

Plus Sam's daughter is coming home from Drama camp.

I'll give you money for dinner, okay?

Your little platypus is cute." she said.

"Yes, Yes she is.

Have fun." she replied.

She was relieved hearing the front door close as she put Demi in her crib as Perry was watching over the infant while she went to have a shower but needed to relax as the hot water washing over her relaxed her as she was washing her hair.

She then came out a hour later hearing somebody enter the house as she got dressed in purple pyjamas and went downstairs but found a girl with wispy brown hair in the kitchen.

"Who're you?" Vanessa asked.

"I-I'm Paige.

You must be Vanessa.

You seem cool." she said.

Vanessa was stunned hearing this.

Nobody had called her that but she liked this kid already but heard Demi cry as Paige was curious as she followed Vanessa upstairs and smiled seeing Demi.

"She's really cute!

What's her name?" Paige asked.

"Demi.

She hatched from an egg my Dad sent me.

Oh the other one is Perry.

He's a friend of my Dad's and lives with him." she answered.

Paige was liking this as she stroked Demi.

"She likes you." Vanessa heard Perry say.

"Wow he can talk!

That's so cool!" Paige told her.

"Yes, Yes it is.

But you can't tell anybody.

Not even Sam." she said.

Paige nodded.

"I won't tell my Dad.

He's a jerk.

I wanna be an actress." she said.

"That's cool.

Maybe you should come live in Danville with us.

My Dad would support your dreams." Vanessa told her.

She noticed bruises later on Paife and was worried knowing that Sam wasn't nice as he made himself seem but she'd made up her mind about what they should do as she told Paige to pack up her stuff as she told Perry to get the hover car because they were leaving for Danville and they weren't coming back no matter what as they heard Charlene and Sam fighting downstairs.

Paige was in awe with her dark green backpack on as she climbed into the hover car and buckled her seatbelt as Demi was in a car seat and started the ignition key as they left for Danville...


	6. Reunion

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Vanesa along with Paige and Perry have entered Danville.**

**But I know Doof will be happy.**

* * *

Charlene was worried finding both Vanessa and Paige gone but Sam wasn't worried as she was concerned but then phoned Doof as he was stunned but not surprised that Vanessa had ran away but smiled knowing she was coming back to him along with Perry and was relieved but he knew that Sam was a doof con and hoped Charlene knew now but heard from Perry that they were almost at Danville.

He then hoped that Demi was okay but he hoped things were okay but he was making breakfast for them as he knew that they were almost there as he heard the hover car land on the rooftop as he got excited but heard the breakfast was ready.

He was feeling better now his baby girl was home.

He then saw Perry and hugged him.

"Aww it's okay Doofy.

I missed you too.

I was making sure Vanessa was safe." he told him.

Doof smiled as he was making pancakes but hoped Vanessa was okay but he hadn't heard anything about how Sam treated her and Paige but knew Vanessa would tell him.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she was getting out of the hover car with Demi in her arms but the light brown furred infant was asleep making her happy as Paige was quiet following her lead but nervous about Vanessa's father as she hated her own but from hearing Vanessa and Perry talk about him, she seemed relaxed as she entered.

She was relieved seeing Doof with Perry in his arms as he was surprised seeing Paige but she smiled shyly seeing Doof as Vanessa was telling him about Paige over pancakes but Perry was smiling seeing the girl was enjoying them as he had a feeling Sam never let her have them for breakfast as they needed to go shopping.

Vanessa hoped that things were quiet but Paige was loving it riding on the back of Doof's scooter but Perry was worried knowing that Charlene and Sam would come looking for both teens but would worry about it later as they were having fun but he noticed that Paige was very shy around crowds but she was holding Demi in her arms as the infant was loving it while Doof was buying supplies to turn a guest room into a room for Paige but Vanessa was in a music store listening to the new Scraping Fangs album on headphones and then went to buy it but saw Paoge listening to Broadway music but had one of the eatbuds in Demi's eat and she liked the music.

She hoped she and Vanessa could stay here and not go back to New York with Charlene and her Dad.

* * *

Paige was exploring DEI as she was curious about this place but Vanessa was feeding Demi with warm milk from a bottle but she hoped that things were okay but she was amazed seeing some of the inators Doof had stored away especially since Demi was in the house and he didhn't want anything to happen to the platypus infant but she wondered what Doof did as Perry and Vanessa were worried knowing that Doof was an inventor but she was curious.

But she was tired as Vanessa saw her lie on the couch as Demi was with Perry as he was teaching her to walk and she was having fun with him as he was like a god father to Dejmi and to Vanessa but he smiled seeing her crawl.

"You can do it honey." he encouraged.

She then got onto her little webbed feet and attempted to walk but wasn't staggering or falling this time as she walked to Vanessa but fell onto her tush but she laughed as Perry was ordering pizza.

"I'm so proud of you Demi.

You're great at walking." she told her.

The baby giggled as Vanessa put her in a playpen with some toys but she saw Perry was sad and wondered what was wrong as he wanted a family but knew Doof would help him anyway he could but his feelings towards Doof were growing again and he was trying to ignore them but couldn't help himself seeing Doof in pyjamas but he hugged him as they went to the kitchen...


	7. Healing Rejection

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks and Drama Sapphire for reviews and I'm glad you both like.**

**Doof is trying to make sure that Vanessa and Paige stay with him and Perry. **

* * *

Doof was worrying about Vanessa and Paige as he was wanting to renrol Vanessa in high school and Paige in middle school but Perry understood his worries as he had a lot on his plate but he wouldn't let Sam take Vanessa away from him or Paige so he could hurt them but he felt better feeling Perry rub his back to calm him down.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I'll help you anyway I can.

We're friends." he told him.

"Thanks Perry.

I know I can count on you." he answered.

He then went to check up on Vanessa and Paige but found Vanessa feeding Demi at one in the morning with a bottle and he smiled watching her knowing she was good as a mother but knew she'd been more quiet since being with her mother and Sam and he wanted to help her and Paige.

He then went back to his room seeing Perry waiting for him awake and watching soap operas.

"How're they?" he asked him.

"Paige is asleep.

Vanessa's feeding Demi." he answered.

Perry sighed knowing Vanessa hadn't been herself since returning from New York but knew she opened up around him but he knew Paige was very quiet and didn't trust them.

He hoped things would get better as time went on.

* * *

Perry then saw Paige in the kitchen as she was making pancakes but he saw sadness in her eyes.

He knew Sam had been a jerk to her along with Vanessa's mother but knew she wanted to stay here but was talking to the teachers of both schools that Paige and Vanessa would attend with Doof.

He was very nervous but knew Doof would help him and he was making breakfast for Doof and Vanessa but hoped today would go well as Paige and Vanessa were going with them but Paige was quiet.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa was quiet as she and Paige were sitting outside the principal's office of her school but she saw her Goth friends but they were stunned seeing Vanessa was back but Lacey and her friends ignored her making Vanessa upset but Paige wondered why she was sad.

"They were my friends until I moved.

I guess they forgot." she answered.

Perry wondered what was bothering Vanessa but she didn't want to tell them as they left but Doof saw Lacey and Vanessa's friends and understood but would talk to her later about it.

They then went into the hover car and left...

* * *

Vanessa was in her room but playing with Demi as she was depressed about Lacey and her friends rejecting her because she'd been in New York for a month but she was trying not to let her sadness get to her but she saw Doof come in as Demi was in her arms while they were sitting on the bed.

"I noticed you were upset eariler.

Something's bothering you, right?" he said.

She was stunned hearing that.

"My friends rejected me because I lived in New York for a whole month." she answered.

He understood as she needed her friends but Johnny had dumped her as he understood hugging her as she was crying but Demi and him were making her feel better.

"Don't worry honey.

You'll make new friends, I know it." he reassured her.

"T-Thanks Dad.

I just need a little time." she said to him.

He then decided to leave her alone for now...


	8. Feeling Better

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who like this.**

**I like writing this.**

* * *

Vanessa was nervous along with Paige as they woke up the next morning because they were both starting school but she was taking care of Demi as she was feeding her but was reading her a book that her Dad used to read to her when she was little but had no idea Perry was listening but liked how she was taking good care of Demi as he knew she was a good mother like Doof was a good father but smiled seeing the teen in a rocking chair with Demi in her arms as he entered hearing her finish.

She wondered what he wanted.

"I know you're going to school and you'll probably be worried about Demi but I could take care of her until you get back." he said.

She nodded understandingly.

"I'd like that.

Demi too." she answered.

He watched as she went downstairs with Demi in her arms as she entered the kitchen but put the infant platypus into a high chair as she loved it while she and Perry sat at the table but saw Paige come in dressed.

She was very nervous about starting middle school but Doof knew she would do great but she smiled seeing Perry feeding Demi breakfast.

It made her laugh.

Doof smiled seeing she was happy for once.

He then heard the toaster ping as he'd made Pop Tarts for himself while both girls were eating pancakes but Perry scowled as food was in his turquise fur from Demi playing around but he couldn't help but smile at her.

Vanessa then cleaned Demi up.

She realised it was time for school but Demi was crying.

She didn't want to leave her mother.

"It's okay honey.

I'll be back later, I promise.

Besides Uncle Perry will play with you, okay?" she said.

Perry then took Demi from her as she was calming down.

She then left with her Dad and Paige...

* * *

Perry smiled as he was teaching Demi how to play Tag and she was loving it as it was burning off energy and they were having a good time but then he realised it was lunch time as he decided to make himself lunch but saw Demi yawn as he knew she needed an nap but would give her some lunch but she was getting cranky but he started humming as she began to calm down but she smiled sleeping as she looked cute sleeping in his arms but he knew Vanessa and Paige would be returning soon from school knowing Demi would be happy but he knew Vanessa would still be down as she'd lost her friends but he hoped things would be okay.

Later he saw Demi wake up but was laughing.

"Dada." she said making him stunned.

"_She must think I'm her father._

_It's kind of funny."_ he thought.

"I'm so proud of you." he told her.

She smiled as they were playing Tag again but Doof smiled hearing the ruckus from his lab as he was working on an new invention for the O.W.C.A to help stop bad guys from taking over the Tri-State area.

He and Perry hadn't told Paige about their little secret but knew they would have to sooner or later if she was going to be part of their family.

But that could wait.

He hoped Vanessa and Paige were having a good day.

* * *

Later Vanessa and Paige came home from school but they saw Demi run to them as Vanessa picked her up seeing she was having fun as she hugged her but Perry smiled seeing this.

"Hey Vanessa she missed you.

She also said her first word.

Dada and it was about me." he told her.

She smiled as Demi started saying it seeing Perry.

"Mama." she said pointing to Vanessa.

"Aww that's cute!" Paige said.

"I agree.

I'm so proud of you." she told her.

Demi smiled as she was playing with her.

Doof smiled seeing that.

He had wished he'd been the first word Demi had said.

But he was glad it had been Perry.

He knew Perry would make a good father figure for Demi.

He saw Vanessawas happy.

She'd made an new friend who was half Goth.

Her name was Kaci but she loved platypi.

Doof was happy that she had an new friend as she'd finished her homework and was helping him with dunner while Perry was playing with Demi and having fun like she did with Vanessa.

* * *

Later that night, Doof got a call from Charlene saying she was coming to see him making him nervous knowing she wanted to talk about Vanessa and Paige making him nervous and restless as he was beginning to cry but he then heard footsteps as Perry entered the room.

He'd heard Doof cry and was worried for him as he hugged him.

"Doofy you okay?" he asked him.

"No, No I'm not.

Charlene is coming to visit and I'm scared.

She wants to take away Vanessa and Paige away from me.

I can't let her do that." he told him.

The turquise furred male understood as he hugged him but was whispering soothing things into his ear but he relaxed as he understood falling asleep with Perry beside him.

He hoped things would go well.


	9. Giving Them Relief

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Charlene is going to talk with Doof which can't be good.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks for her review.**

* * *

Charlene was anxious as she was going to see her ex-husband but knew that Sam wanted Vanessa and Paige back with him but she knew that Heinz was evil but a great father which was something Sam could never be but she sighed arriving at DEI.

She knew this wouldn't go well.

* * *

Perry was chasing Demi as he was trying to put sunscreen on her because they were going to the beach while Doof was talking to Charlene but knew he was worried but trying not to show it while Vanessa was helping him with Demi by distracting her but the turquise furred male smiled seeing she was going with them as it wasn't a school day but she saw her Dad was sad about something but he wouldn't tell her why.

"Don't worry about me baby girl.

You guys go have a good time, okay?" Doof said.

Perry had a feeling his friend was in a funk because of his talk with Charlene but decided not to tell Vanessa knowing it would upset her but sighed hearing Vanessa call him as they got into the hover car.

Charlene saw them leave but saw they were happy...

* * *

Charlene felt awkward as she was sitting on the couch in the living room of DEI.

Doof was in the kitchen making snacks but was shaking inside but wishing Perry was here because his presence was always having a calming effect on him but he sighed entering with refreshments.

"So... how's things working out?" he asked nervous.

"Okay but he isn't a good father like you." she answered.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

"Y-You do?" he asked her.

She nodded as she sipped tea but knew Doof was quiet but he knew she was right.

"Why don't you keep them?

You seem to be doing good with them." she said.

"What about Sam?" Doof asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle him.

Just keep doing what you're doing." she said leaving.

He was stunned at this.

He hoped Vanessa and the others were okay.

* * *

Perry smiled seeing Demi tired out as the sun was setting and they were going back to DEI but the turquise furred male wondered if Doof was okay remembering he had been in a bad mood but hoped he was feeling better while leaving but Vanessa was hearing him yawn but decided to take the steering wheel as she drove the hover car but saw that Perry was asleep but smiled knowing that Demi had tired him out but hoped that she could count on him when she'd gotten older and going to college but landed at DEI as Demi was in her arms but she was buzzling her father because Perry was over Vanessa's shoulder.

The teen smelt something good cooking entering but put Demi on the couch with Perry and went to take a shower but hoped they were okay and heard Doof humming.

She then joined her Dad as she was wearing black pyjamas but wondered what was putting him in a good mood but gasped hearing her father's answer but she was surprised yet happy they got to stay here but Perry was upset.

He was remembering his parents whi had split up when he was five and Vanessa felt bad for him.

She then hugged him but he wiped away the tears but heard her Dad call them for dinner.

Paige was relieved about the news that Doof told them but hoped things would go okay...


	10. Getting Accepted

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while but it's a stormy night and Demi is scared.**

**But Vanessa along with Uncle Doofy and Uncle Perry.**

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa heard Demi cry as flashes of lighting were scaring her along with the thunder as she understood as she got up rubbing sleep from her eyes going over to her crib but the light brown furred infant platypus was crying loudly.

It made Vanessa feel bad knowing that storms were the worst especially when the power went out but she sat on her bed with Demi in her arms.

"Vanessa baby girl are you okay?" a voice asked as the door opened.

She saw her Dad walk in carrying flashlights as the young Goth girl was relieved and saw Demi had calmed down a little and still afraid.

"I'm fine Dad.

Demi's really freaked." she answered.

Doof felt bad taking Demi from his daughter's arms rocking her making Vanessa smile as Demi was calming down but was taking her to his room knowing Perry was also there and they had a better shot of keeping Demi calm during the storm.

Vanessa yawned as she went back to bed as storms didn't freak her out anymore but she could hear Demi whimper but knew her Dad and Perry were taking care of her.

* * *

Perry was up earlier than normal as Demi was awake and hungry as he was heating up a bottle of milk but he was nuzzling her as it was what female platypi did to their infants to calm them down.

He was humming a lullaby that his mother sang to him as a baby.

"It's okay Demi.

Mommy's asleep but will wake up soon." he assured her.

He then growled as the bottle burnt his paw as Demi whimpered.

He then put her in the highchair as he put water on his paw.

"Come on Demi.

Let's go watch TV." he said picking her up.

* * *

Vanessa's eyes fluttered open hearing laughter as she got up but walked into the living room as Perry was rough housing with Demi but being careful not to hurt her as he cared about her.

Vanessa saw Demi on Perry's back nuzzling him.

"Dada funny." she said making her smile.

Doof was in the kitchen making breakfast but had heard the ruckus in the living room but thought it was cute that Perry was being a great father to Demi.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She nearly didn't sleep last night because of the thunder.

It took Perry a lot of effort to make her sleep.

He's tired but he's used to it.

But he should sleep later.

A letter came for you." he said to her.

Vanessa then got excited as it was from a college she was hoping to attend.

"I got in!" she said excited.

Doof smiled hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you." he said.

She blushed as she knew he was right.

But she was worrying about Demi.


	11. Looking After Demi

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Perry's feeling a little ragged witrh training and taking care of his step god daughter.**

**But maybe Uncle Doofy will help take care of Demi.**

* * *

Perry was excited as he was drinking coffee as they were sitting at the table having breakfast as he heard about Vanessa getting excited about being accepted at college but was worrying about Demi knowing she was Demi's mother and the infant needed her and him.

"I know Perry.

I'm worried too as I don't want to leave her.

But maybe we can come up with something.

Before I leave." she told him.

Doof agreed placing maple syrup on pancakes making Perry shake his head at his frenemy but heard Demi whimper from the living room where he'd put her down for an nap as he left but picked her up.

"Awww somebody thought we forgot about her huh?

We could never forget a cutie like you." he told her tickling her.

She giggled but threw up on him but he wasn't mad.

He then entered the kitchen handing her to Vanessa as she was getting baby platypus food for her as the infant's eyes were bright and curious seeing pancakes reaching out to grab one of hers but was biting on it making Doof laugh knowing she couldn't eat solid foods yet.

"Give Mommy the pancake honey." she told her.

Perry took the pancake from her but put it in the trash can but was helping Vanessa feed Demi.

Demi was wearing a turquise bib but babbling as she was eating making Vanessa laugh.

"You're so cute." she told her.

Doof smiled at them knowing they were good caregivers to Demi as he knew they would give her guidance but Perry was yawning as he was tired out from training and taking care of Demi.

"Awwww somebody's sleepy.

Go take an nap." Doof said.

Perry sighed as he then left the kitchen but went to take a bath as it would help relax him and make him sleepy.

He was climbing into the bath as warm water washed over his turquise furred body as he purred sleepily as he tended to fall asleep in baths but needed sleep as Demi was a very demanding mission but very rewarding.

He then fell asleep.

* * *

Doof smiled as Vanessa had gone out for a little while with her friends but heard Demi babble as he was in the living room watching TV but smiled as he knew she wanted somebody to play with as he got down on the floor but was plying with her and baby toys as they were playing with a ball but Demi was eating up all the attention as she was clapping and having a lot of fun.

"Awww you're such a cutie strudel Demi.

i know you wanna play with Dada Perry but he's taking a big nap.

He got tired out from you.

Not that it's a bad thing.

He really likes babies especially you cutie strudel.

Maybe later he'll play but we should let him sleep." he told her.

The light brown furred platypus was happy as Doof was playing with her but he needed to get dinner going as she followed him into the kitchen on all fours and making Doof smile as it was cute.

He then heard the door open as Vanessa walked in.

"Mama!" Demi said hugging her leg.

"I know baby.

I missed you too.

I got you something." she said as she picked Demi up.

She was nuzzling her like what she did on Perry.

It made him smile.


End file.
